


Hasta la vista

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise se marcha a Italia. Kuroko lo echará de menos, pero tampoco están tan unidos como para que su partida le afecte de manera especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta la vista

**Author's Note:**

> Son las tres y cuarto, no pienso con claridad y esta es una de esas historias que me da algo de vergüenza y que si espero a mañana igual no publico.

Kise iba a marcharse.

No es que a Kuroko esta información le pillara por sorpresa, ni mucho menos. Siempre había sabido que sus amigos más talentosos, los que querían vivir del baloncesto y podían hacerlo, acabarían por irse lejos. Tendrían muchas más opciones de triunfar fuera de japón así que no era de extrañar que Kise hubiera aceptado esa beca de una universidad italiana. Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar escapar.

— Me sorprende que seas tan valiente, Kise-kun. ¿Vas a ser capaz de sobrevivir tú solo?

— Pero bueno, kurokocchi, ¿por quién me tomas, por Aominecchi? Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme solo.

Kuroko no lo dudaba, aunque le preocupaba un poco que Kise no supiese hablar el idioma. Ni siquiera inglés, para supervivencia. Estaba dando un curso exprés de italiano, pero no parecía estar dando demasiados frutos (salvo porque ahora Kise incluía _ciao_ , _bello_ , _caro_ y _grazie_ y cosas así de arquetípicas a todas sus conversaciones viniesen o no al caso. ).

— Me voy a convertir en una estrella. ¡Y cuando venga en vacaciones te traeré montones de regalos! — Kise ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con malicia — ¿me vas a echar de menos?

— Italia no está tan lejos.

— Eso no es una respuesta, Kurokocchi.

No, no lo era. Pero tampoco tenía una mejor.

* * *

 

Italia sí que estaba lejos. Al menos cuando eres un estudiante de primer año de carrera que todavía no había sido capaz de encontrar ni un trabajo de media jornada. Kise todavía no se había marchado y ya había invitado a Kuroko a ir a visitarle y estaba haciendo planes de los sitios que podrían visitar juntos. Kuroko dudaba de que pudiese juntar el dinero y el tiempo para hacer ese viaje, pero dejaba hablar y hablar a Kise.

Se tendrían que conformar con verse en vacaciones, durante los tres años que durase la beca, si es que Kise no se quedaba después en Europa. Tampoco era para tanto, por internet podían hablar casi cada día. Además, tampoco Kise y él estaban tan unidos. Lo echaría en falta, pero no era el fin del mundo.

Y sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en el asunto, y cada vez que lo hacía se sentía peor.

* * *

 

 

— Me sorprende que hayas querido quedar conmigo dos veces seguidas esta semana, Kurokocchi. Al final sí que me vas a echar de menos y todo.

Kise parecía estar la mar de contento. Kuroko pensó que hacerle feliz era tan fácil que no entendía por qué no lo había hecho antes.

— A mí me sorpende que tengas tanto tiempo libre. No creo que sea tan fácil preparar una mudanza al extranjero.

— Me quedan dos meses aún, ya habrá tiempo.

— Qué irresponsable, Kise-kun.

Kuroko pretendía hacerle rabia, pero Kise se río. Quizás estaba pensando, igual que él, que iba a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que pudiera volver a lanzarle pullas en persona.

Fueron a mirar zapatillas de deporte y luego Kise le enseñó una cafetería nueva que había descubierto.

Una que de hecho estaba llena de parejitas.

— ¿Es aquí a dónde te traes a tus ligues, Kise-kun?

— Claro que sí, te he traído a ti, ¿no? — Kuroko se levantó de la mesa — Es broma, es broma, no te enfades — Kise agarró a Kuroko por la muñeca y lo volvió a sentar en la silla.

— No sé yo si esas malas artes te van a servir con las chicas italianas.

Kise se echó hacia atrás en la silla y pasó una mano por el pelo.

— Mis días de conquistador han acabado, Kurokocchi. A Italia voy a centrarme en mi carrera.

Kuroko se atragantó con el té de vainilla por reírse y casi se le sale por la nariz.

— Pero bueno, ¿Tan poco crees en mí?

— No es eso, es que tendrías que ver la cara con la que lo has dicho. Y la pose. Es de lo más ridícula.

— Oye perdona, pero yo soy un MAESTRO posando.

— Sí, sí.

Solo para confirmarlo, Kise lo arrastró a la salida de la cafetería hasta una maquina de purikuras, donde se gastó todo el sueldo para hacerse las fotos más ridículas de la historia, con Kuroko riéndose de él de fondo. A pesar de que daban bastante vergüenza, Kuroko se las quedó de todas formas.

Serían un buen recuerdo cuando Kise se marchase.

* * *

 

Últimamente Kuroko leía mucho sobre Italia. Le gustaba investigar, leer la historia y ver las fotos de los sitios que Kise iba a visitar y con los que él de momento solo podría soñar, a pesar de que Kise le dijera “son tres años, Kurokocchi, en tres años te dará tiempo a ahorrar para venir a verme, digo yo”.

Eran tres años, sí, pero en tres años podrían pasar muchas cosas. Kise era una persona abierta y con mucho don de genes; en cuanto dominase un poco el idoma seguro que estaba rodeado de amigos. También sabía adaparte bastante bien a cualqier situación, así que no tardaría en sentirse en Italia como pez en el agua. Viajaría por sitios nuevos, viviría aventuras, tendría una nueva vida excitante y diferente y en medio de tantas experiencias nuevas quién sabe si se acordaría de hablar de vez en cuando con su viejo amigo Kurokocchi, que lo único que podría contarle a cambio era su opinión de la última novela que había leído.

Eran tres años, pero Kuroko no sabía si su amistad sobreviviría ni siquiera al primero.

Encontró un dato curioso y le mandó un mensaje a Kise. Solía hacerlo cuando encontraba algo interesante. Kise le decía que los estaba apuntando todos y que casi que ya sbaía más cosas de Italia que él.

* * *

 

— Ya que dices que no sé posar te invito a que vengas a verme a la última sesión de fotos que voy a hacer antes de marcharme. Y si quiers luego te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa, mis padres están en casa de mi abuela y mis hermanas se han ido a un ryokan con unos amigos de fin de semana — fue lo que le dijo Kise por teléfono.

Si todas las sesiones de fotos eran así, Kuroko no lamentaba en absoluto que la altura no le diera para ser modelo. La sesión de maquillaje y peluquería había sido entretenida porque la chica era muy simpática y le había explicado todo el proceso, pero la sesión de fotos en sí había resultado entretenida solo los cinco primeros minutos. Al enesimo cambio de ropa, Kuroko empezó a bostezar y a quedarse dormido apoyado en la mesa de los aperitivos que habían llevado para festejar el último día de trabajo de Kise. Tampoco quería enfadarlo ni decepcionarlo, pero no le interesaba demasiado el tema. Es verdad que él lo hacía bien (el fotógrafo lo alababa mucho, lo cual no dejaba de ser un poco perturbador), pero sus expresiones y su sonrisa no se parecían en nada a las del verdadero Kise. Estaba guapo, porque era imposible que no lo estuviese, pero no precía él.

El equipo le aplaudió por todos sus años de trabajo y fue lo que despertó a Kuroko justo a tiempo de limpiarse la baba de la mejilla mientras Kise corría hacia él.

Esa sonrisa sí que era verdadera.

— Kurokocchiii, ¿te lo has pasado bien?

— Ha sido interesante.

— Mientes fatal. Si tienes los ojos medio cerrados y un gusanito rojo de los que estaban en la mesa pegado en la cara.

Kuroko se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano. Kise lo miraba con expresión meláncolica.

— No te pega nada este ambiente. Siento haberte traído aquí.

Ahora Kuroko se sentía mal. Encima que era su último trabajo en japón.

— No es eso... creo que ahora te admiro en cierto sentido — A Kise se le encendieron los ojos. Kuroko se sintió orgulloso de haber dado en el clavo — . Es un trabajo un poco pesado. Mer resulta raro que alguien con tanta energía como tú sea capaz de aguantar tanto rato.

— Bueno, soy un profesional — Kise sonrió con autosuficiencia — . Venga, pillamos algo de cenar por el camino.

Kise lo agarró por el brazo. Kuroko no se resistió. Por una vez no iba a pasar nada.

* * *

 

 

La película que pusieron resultó ser tan aburrida como la sesión de fotos, así que a mitad Kise le bajó el sonido y se inventaron los diálogos, y esta vez Kise sí que consiguió que a Kuroko se le escapase el batido por la nariz de tanto reír.

— Creo que te he visto reírte conmigo más en estos dos últimos meses que en cinco años juntos — le comentó después, cuando estaban los dos acostados, cada uno en un futón (Kise se había empeñado en no dejarle dormir solo en el suelo, ya que Kuroko se había negado a que durmiesen los dos en la cama) — . Solo han tenido que darme una beca a la otra punta del mundo para conseguirlo.

Kuroko frunció el ceño. Se lo pasaba bien con Kise, puede que no se lo hubiera dicho muy a menudo, pero lo había demostrado, ¿o no?

— No seas exagerado, Kise-kun

Kise se acercó a él. Le puso un dedo en el entrecejo arrugado.

— Prométeme que te seguirás metiendo conmigo cuando esté lejos, me sentiría muy solo si no lo haces.

— Kise-kun, no seas dramático.

— ¿Por qué no? Se me da bien, ¿verdad?. Y además, tampoco es mentira.

— ¿Que me meta contigo te haces sentir menos solo?

— No, me hace sentir como que me haces caso y te importo.

Kuroko iba a replicar que eso era absurdo pero Kise lo abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

— No sé te da bien expresarte, así que me toca leer entre líneas. Pero eso te hace más interesante — comentó mientras se acomodaba más contra Kuroko, que temía que su corazón le delatase. No sabía que contestar así que se limitó a acariciarle el pelo a Kise, que emitó un sonido parecido a un roroneo antes de volver a hablar.

— Te voy a echar tanto de menos. A todos, pero sobre todo a ti.

— Seguro que hay personas con las que has compartido más que conmigo, Kise-kun. Estos tres últimos años ni siquiera hemos estado en el mismo equipo.

— ¿Y qué? Sigues siendo muy importante para mí. Y sé que yo lo soy para ti.

Kuroko no podía negar eso. Por mucho que llevase dos meses intentando convencerse de que en realidad Kise y él no estaban tan unidos, de que no le iba a ser tan duro despedirse de él. Que no le dolía saber que estaría meses y meses sin oírle gritar su nombre y estrujarle quisiera o no, que seguría jugando, que avanzaría pero Kuroko no estaría allí para verlo, solo podría apoyarle en la distancia.

Enroscó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kise. No le iba a ser fácil dormir.

* * *

 

Tenía unas ojeras terribles cuando Kise lo acompañó hasta su casa al día siguiente. Faltaba una semana para que se fuese y tenía muchas cosas que preparar, así que era el último rato que les quedaba para pasar juntos.

Kuroko lo aprovechó para reírse de él.

— No me puedo creer que te hayas echado corrector y maquillaje para acompañarme a casa.

— Kurokocchi, tengo una imagen que mantener. Así yo ahora parezco rejuvenecido y descansado, y tú un muerto viviente.

— Kise-kun, no creo que haya prensa esperándote en mi barrio. Todavía no eres tan importante.

— Tú dame tiempo.

Tiempo es lo que no tenían. El tren llegó demasiado rápido a la estación de Kuroko y por más lento que quisieran caminar hasta su casa, la hora de despedirse se acercaba.

Kise parecía estarle dando vueltas a algo.

— Kurokocchi — estaba rojo hasta la médula — hay algo que siempre he querido pedirte, pero... como sabía que no me correspondías y no quería cargarme nuestra amistad.

Kuroko tenía una ligera idea de a dónde se dirigia esto, pero le dejó hablar y enredarse con las palabras.

— Pero ahora que voy a estar lejos mucho tiempo digo yo que nos dará tiempo a superar la vergüenza antes de que volvamos a vernos. No sé si me sigues.

— Kise-kun, dímelo sin rodeos.

— Ya. bueno, no es tanto hablar como otra cosa — se pasó una mano por el pelo — . Jolines, mira que he hecho esto veces, y mira que me cuesta contigo.

Ahí fue cuando Kuroko perdió la paciencia, lo cogió de la camiseta y lo besó él. Kise reaccionó rápido y lo abrazó. Estaban los dos demasiado nerviosos y tenían demasiada prisa como para hacerlo bien, pero los labios de Kise eran suaves y carnosos y Kuroko los mordió mientras se reprochaba a sí mismo no haberlo hecho mucho antes. Kise tenía razón cuando decía que no sabía expresarse, así que esperaba que la desesperación con la que lo estaba besando ahora valiese por todas las cosas que no era capaz de decirle.

* * *

 

“Hasta la vista” fue lo único que le mandó Kise justo antes de despegar el día de su partida. Kuroko miró el móvil y no contestó. Siguó leyendo la novela que tenía en las manos, aunque no entendió ni una sola palabra.

* * *

 

Kise había traído una maleta entera llena de regalos para él. Eran tonterías, chorradas típicas, cosas de comer italianas, chucherías, pero cada cosa envuelta por separado. Kuroko tuvo que desenvolverlas una a una mientras Kise, sentado detrás de él, lo abrazaba por la cintura.

— ¿Y tu ropa? En esta maleta solo hay tonterías.

— La he enviado por correo — Kise lo besó en la mejilla — . Llegará en unas semanas. Tengo cosas aquí de sobra.

— Así que envías todo lo útil por crreo y te traes las chorradas.

— ¡Oye! Esto era más importante. ¿Te gusta?

Le encantaba. No había una sola cosa útil.

— Jo, Kurokocchi, tienes que venir a verme. Ya sé que no quieres ni oír hablar de que te pague yo el viaje, pero tengo tantas cosas que enseñarte... ¿has ahorrado algo?

— Pues — Kuroko sacó un peluche de una bolsa — ... No mucho.

— Jo.

— Pero he estado mirando becas de intercambio con universidades de Italia, y hay una justo para tu misma universidad. Mi profesor de literatura clásica cree que podría conseguirla si saco buenas notas este año, y está dispuesto a recomendarme.

A Kise se le iluminaron los ojos y lo estrujó aún más.

— Kise-kun, me estás ahogando.

— ¿En serio estarías conmigo un año entero?

— Si me sueltas y sobrevivo es probable — Kise no aflojó su abrazo — . No es seguro. Tednría que sacar muy buenas notas.

— Pero tú puedes hacerlo, ¿no? Jo, sería genial.

Kise empezó a hacer planes y a pesar de que Kuroko no quería ilusionarse, le dejó. No podía saber lo que pasaría en un año. Él había temido que su amistad no sobreviviese a la separación y habían acabado estando juntos y más unidos que nunca. Con Kise todo era posible, así que se apoyó contra él y le escuchó parlotear y soñar con el futuro.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera idea fue dejar el fic con un final triste: Kise se marchaba y punto, la vida es así de cruel. Pero no era capaz de darle un final triste a estos dos. Los kikuros se merecen más amor y todos los finales felices del mundo.


End file.
